Bluetooth is a wireless technology standard managed by the Bluetooth Special Interest Group (SIG) for exchanging data over short distances between Bluetooth-compatible devices, including fixed and mobile devices. Bluetooth low energy (BLE) is an implementation of the Bluetooth standard that was first adopted in the Bluetooth Core Specification 4.0. BLE provides wireless data transmission with reduced power consumption at similar ranges as standard Bluetooth, and has standardized support for several specific applications in the healthcare, fitness, beacon, security, and home entertainment industries.